the damsels
by patriot witch
Summary: They were ten chosen to prove their love to the prince . All trying their best to usurp the other and become the queen . she was a maid watching as the ten vicious girls played the dangerous game . but when prince Adrien gets involved in an accident resulting to temporary amnesia . Who Will be the queen ? and Will their true colors come out ?
1. Chapter 1

The Damsels .

Hi every body after a long time i'm here , i've decided to write a new story .I hope you all like it .

Chapter one

The king Gabriel Agreste is seen in his chambers with his son Adrien .

"Adrien you are 24, you have come of age to get married" the king told his son.

"Father i'm not interested in getting a wife ..."

"Why not" the king interrupted

"Father -"

"Adrien you cannot rule without a queen , I had to marry your mother before I could be king, Adrien listen carefully have I ever told you about our tradition in choosing a bride?"Adrien shakes his head no curiosity striking him.

"When the prince is of age , the whole maidens Will gather and out of the whole maidens ten only ten Will be chosen to live in the palace and undergo series of tests and the last maiden standing Will be his bride , is that clear Adrien ?" his father asked

"But Father-" Adrien tried to talk

"no but s Adrien you Will do as tradition demands and that is final "

Adrien reluctantly nods and gets up.

The next day word s spread that the bridal contest would soon commence and maidens should gather at the town hall. Maidens far and wide coke to to the town hall.

An elderly woman came out holding two pieces of cloth .

One coloured black and the other colored white .

"Maidens of our land in my hands are two pieces of cloth One" she pauses for a while "on my right is a white cloth on my left the black cloth ...the white cloth signifies purity meaning you are still a virgin but the black signifies impurity ...so if you have known a man kindly leave .after hearing this half of the maidens leave .

After undergoing the test ten maidens are chosen

Mirelle

Aurora

Chloe (which surprises everyone )

Alix

Sabrina (much to Chloe's displeasure )

Rose

Juleka

Lila

Mylene and

Mitchell

The girl s all advance to the palace .

Adrien watched as the ten made their way ti the palace.

"this is going tobe a long contest " Adrien heavily .

So was it good tell me what you thought in a review bye .


	2. Chapter 2

The damsels .

Hi again I was so happy for all the reviews and favorites and follows . Thankyou so much. Now on with the story .

chapter two .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was with her bestfriend Alya Cesaire cleaning a part of the palace .

"Mari did you see all the maidens yesterday ?"Alya asked her bestfriend while dusting a painting .

Marinette nodded sadly , she had feelings for the prince but he barely even knew she existed.

"yeah Alya I saw, I can't just believe in some weeks one of these girls would become prince Adrien's bride . " she hung her head low at the brink of tears .

Alya gave her arm a reassuring squeeze .

"Hey who would have guessed Chloe would make it , didn't guess she was a virgin " Alya said trying to change the subject .

"Yeah Alya,I better start going ,I was assigned in helping for the challenge "

"sure see you later " Alya said waving at her friend as Marinette ran towards the grand hall.

As soon as all the maidens gathered at the hall . The head maid announced the first challenge.

"Good morning , today is the commence our challenge ,the first challenge goes like this:every one of you must prepare a dish given to you by the maids without help ,failure to do so will be evicted .

so all the girls set out to prepare their various dishes .Every girl found their dishes simple except for Juleka .

Reaching for her cook book which she smuggled , she began cooking with it , half way through the cooking she was spotted by a maid who quickly reported her to the head maid .

"Juleka for smuggling a cook book trying to cook with it , it shows sense you are thereby evicted go in and pack your things" Juleka shamefully made her way out of the room .

"Now for the second challenge you all will gather at the dining room to eat ,this is all about table manners and proper use of cutlery.

The whole girls advanced to the dining room .

During the challenge, Everybody ate consciously not wanting to make a mistake , it was so tense being supervised intensively .

As Alix reached out for a glass of water , she accidentally tipped the bottle resulting in Chloe getting wet. Chloe let out a cry , in a bid it Alix tipped Mylene's food , and the whole dining room became a mess . Alix didn'tneed to be told she quietly stood up to pack her things .

Exhausted with today's challenge the girls all went to freshen up.

somewhere in the palace Adrien was wandering idly when he bumped into something or rather someone .

"I'm so sorry are you okay ?" he extended his hand, his eyes widened when he saw the most. beautiful girl. he had ever seen .

Marinette took the arm without looking , her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw the prince .

"my prince I am so sorry " she apologized .

"it's okay what's your name " Adrien asked with a smile that almost melted her heart .

she couldn't believe prince Adrien was asking for her name .

she quickly looked up when she realized Adrien must have been waiting

" Name my ...No! Marinette name is my ...t-that isn't right either ..."

"do you mean my name is Marinette ." she nodded still red in the face .

"well Marinette it was nice talking " he said with a polite smile . she watched him walk away , she squealed and ran to find Alya .

That was it I hope I would like to thank these people who either reviewed favourited or followed this story personally : Millymoo44(love her ;-)), Maxine (guest ), Na(guest ), arris karis ,cartoon reject , blueluvkitty ,felifli ,chibiroby . thank you I know you're all wondering why I didn't make chloe the first to be evicted well it's because I have plans for her later on in the story , well until next time and kindly leave what you thought in a review .


	3. Chapter 3

The damsels .

Hi the reviews , favourites and follows I got really made me happy , cupcakes and hugs to everyone . now to the story .

Chapter three .

The next morning the eight girls woke up expecting to face the next challenge , but they were told it would be later in the day .

The girls began doing their hobbies to pass the time.

later in the day, The girls are called to the grand hall .

the head maid walks in .

"Hello girls it's another great day and another day means another challenge , well now today or this night one of you Will be spending the night with the prince..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT !"

"you heard me right Adrien " Gabriel said looking at his shocked son .

"but father how can I send the night with each of those girls through this week, I can't father " Adrien said shaking his head .

"I'm sorry Adrien but it's tradition "

Adrien sighed walking out of his father's chambers .

of course the aim of the challenge was to test their self control but the girls aren't told .

in some other part of the palace Marinette and Alya were chatting having finished their chores .

"I can't believe that poor Adrien Will have to spend the night with those devilish girls" Marinette lamented .

"Someone's jealous " Alya said chuckling .

"what ...i-i- am not jealous " Marinette tried to defend her self .

"uh-huh " Alya said rolling her eyes sarcastically .

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the end of the week the results were read by the head maid

"I'm assuming you already know how you performed

on the first night Mirelle did well according to the prince you stayed on your own side well done. you passed .

second night Chloe did well , ..."

"what did the prince Adrien say about me ?" Chloe interrupted

"oh the prince said you were such a nuisance " Chloe 's face became red with anger and embarassment .

the girls snickered while Chloe huffed in annoyance .

the head maid began

"sorry for the interruption , the third night Sabrina did well, fourth night Rose although he did say you were so excited with showing him your collection of perfume " Rose shrank back in embarassment .

" lets continue fifth night Aurora you did well except for the part where you disturbed the prince playing news anchor , Lila I'll have a word with you later "

the girls gave curious glances wondering why Lila was summoned privately .

"Mylene you did perfectly well but the prince said you should try to be more confident , and lastly Michelle. you did well except for the part where you tried to jump the prince , sorry honey but you are evicted "

Michelle quietly leaves the room .

"ha what an animal trying to rape my dear prince " Chloe said pretending to be concerned .

later Lila came to see the head maid.

"I'm glad that you came because I went to the general hospital to get your medical records and it says in yours that you have had an abortion two times , now tell me dear how then are you a virgin ?"

Lila visibly stiffened , after a while of silence the head maid got angry

"answer me Lila "

"p-p-lease i-i beg you don't tell anyone I had to use a special charm because I was desperate , i-i love the prince " Lila confessed weeping .

"if you love the prince as you said so then you would have kept your virginity , now out of my sight and leave this premises "

Lila stood up dejected leaving the palace .

now the girls remaining were

Mirelle , Chloe ,Sabrina ,Rose , Aurora and Mylene . who knew what was coming next ?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I know this chapte. was very short , I'll try to update. chapter four earlier. these are the people who either reviewed , favoritedor followed my story : Milly moo 44 (no 1 I love ya ), sasusaku lover203, yukihime kurosaki ,Felifli , Twilight 2111, Dragoness X28, chatnoir 2654, scarlet moon , Missybaggings123, studioGhiblilover ,pebna wolf ,mAD aS ThE phanTom ,Elisablack cat, Sweet and shy 513, ladynoir 22,fluffy 24. thanks I appreciate it. please review and tell me what you thought .


	4. Chapter 4

The damsels.

Hello once again I know the third chapter was really short so I decided to update another chapter thank you for the reviews and supports. oh and a word of notice due to my exams I Will not be able to update often so if I can't update more you know the reason why. so off to chapter four and for this chapter I . wasn't really feeling it so I hope you can bear .

Chapter four.

Adrien was searching frantically for some thing really important , a ring his mother gave him before she died , the ring meant everything to him , it was only memory he had of his mother .

Adrien quickly rushed to his father's chambers .

"Father I need to talk to you" he said panting

"what about ?" his father said staring lazily at Adrien .

"Father the ring mother gave me , I-I can't find it "

"well that's what you get for your carelessness " his father said with his normal monotone .

"Father please that's the only memory I have of mother gave" and to the cold and stone hearted king's surprise his son began to cry.

"fine son I'll get the guards to search the palace and around the village " he said and if any one listened they would have heard a hint of concern .

Adrien face showed a sign of relief .

"thank you Father " he said wiping his tears furiously .

Guards went around looking for the ring .

the girls consisting of Mirelle ,Chloe , Rose ,Aurora and Mylene . all stood questioning themselves on who it could be.

Marinette stood with Alya at some part of the grand

hall .

"do you have an idea of who it could be ?"Marinette asked her bestfriend . Alya shook her head no.

"wait a sec I'm thinking it could be ..." Alya was cut of by Adrien and a dark looking boy .

"hey girls this is my friend Nino "

Adrien introduced .

"hello Nino it's nice to meet you.."

"Alya cecaire " Alya introduced

"Marinette Dupain-cheng "Marinette said also .

"I'm really sorry about your ring prince Adrien I'm sure it Will be found " Marinette said putting a reassuring hand on Adrien's shoulder

For some minutes they just stood there gazing into eachothers eyes until everyone let out a gasp . they both whipped their heads to find Mylene in the middle of everyone .

"I knew it she is such a thief , she probably wanted to run away and sell the ring " Chloe said in disgust .

"please believe me. I didn't steal the prince's ring " Mylene pleaded .

Adrien quickly collected his ring from the guard who found the ring in Mylene's bag .

"how could Mylene steal the prince's ring she's so innocent , it couldn't be her " Marinette thought aloud.

"You are right Marinette she might have. been framed up but by who " Adrien said to Marinette , said girl blushed a deep shade of red , glad that the prince seemed to agree with her .

Adrien's father came forward looking at Mylene with disgust .

"Young lady are you aware that I have never come out of my chamber for this challenge , are you also aware that theft especially stealing from the royal family is a serious offence"

"yes my king but I-I didn't steal the ring , I am not a thief please you have to believe me " the poor girl said sobbing uncontrollably . Marinette felt pity for the girl what if she wasn't the one .

"I have no time to listen to a thief and a liar , you are evicted from the ..."

"your. highness please wait " everybody turned to see Marinette . she blushed in embarrassment .

"umm your highness what if she was framed we should investigate this matter properly " Marinette said grateful she didn't stutter .

"And how do you suggest we do that little girl " the king asked looking at her mockingly .

"through Tikki the oracle , she is the goddess of truth , creation and purity surely we can find the the real culprit " Marinette said confidently .

"that's a great idea father we should try it " Adrien said in full support of Marinette's idea .

Chloe glared at Marinette ,

"there is nothing to think about , Mylene is obviously the theif "

"very well then we shall go down to the oracle " the king declared .

At the oracle

All the girls stood behind a rock , they were all instructed to each place their hands on the rock , if it showed a red colour it meant they were innocent but if it showed a purple colour it meant they were guilty .

one after the other the girls placed their hands on the rock. a sigh of relief escaping their lips when they saw a red colour , they were all proclaimed innocent except for Sabrina .

Everybody turned glaring at the red haired girl .

"it was me the ring and planted it in mylene's bag but it wasn't my idea it was ..."

"no need for that the oracle has spoken " Chloe said hurriedly .

the king declared Sabrina evicted from the contest .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

later in the palace , Alya and Marinette are talking

"girl you really saved Mylene " Alya said clapping her friend at the back .

"thanks " Marinette said blushing .

"so you and the prince " Alya said wiggling her eyebrows .

"so you and Nino huh ? " Marinette asked in return.

"what I do not like him"Alya defended .

"I never said you did " Marinette stared suspiciously at her friend.

the two girls spent the evening teasing eachother .

888888888888888888888888888888

Some where outside the palace

"Chloe you told me this would kick Mylene out not me " Sabrina said with a pout .

"sorry Sabrina it wasn'tmy fault it was that girl Marinette 's fault , I promise I Will avenge you" Chloe said pretending to be sorry .

"thank you Chloe you're the best friend ever ."

so I guess that's. it . this wasn't really my best chapter so please forgive . I won't be able to update due to my exams , it is my external exam so I need to do well , I hope you understand , thank you for the support :Milly -Moo 44,J bots ,WelshCanadian14, Hikaru Hibiki 26, DerpMuffinpjo , vm (guest ) , arriskaris , kitty021,mystic 05, vocaloid writer ,theliteralheartand soulisI , Chat Noir -the -prince , seashore 01,the author 111, Rejection Queen , xxxkittehxxx ,emilymbrandt11,Killerwhalesoul67.


	5. Chapter 5

The damsels.

Hi I'm back after a very long time that seemed like forever, the exams were okay and I thank God.

I'm on a three month holiday and I would probably have more time to update more and even write new stories. I want to thank all those who reviewed , followed and favorited even when I wasn't updating. Thanks . now on with the story.

Chapter five. 

After everything that happened everyone decided to take a break on the challenge.

Marinette having finished her work decided to walk around for a while.

"Hey Marinette wait up"

She stopped to see Adrien waving at her. Her face began to heat up there was no way the prince was asking her to wait up for him,she shook her head she really was starting to get crazy.

He got to her in no time.

"Good morning Marinette , how are you?"

"I-I'm fine how about you?...of course you're fine how could you not be , you're the prince..." She babbled off.

Adrien gave her a smile which melted her heart immediately.

"Okay Marinette calm down you can do this, you can talk to prince Adrien" Marinette said in her head.

"So how do you see the challenge?" Marinette asked silently congratulating herself on not stuttering.

"Oh the contest just started getting interesting" he answered

"Umm do you love any of them?" the pigtailed girl skeptically asked.

"Well no i'm just doing this because it's my duty" a sigh of relief escaped Marinette lips and a sigh of worry. Adrien might not love any of those girls but that doesn't mean he loves or would ever love her. She would always remain a maid in his sight.

"Marinette are you okay?" Adrien asked concerned

"I'm fine" Marinette immediately replied

Some minutes later murmurs could be heard from the girls chambers. Adrien and Marinette exchanged worried looks they ran up to the girls chambers.

By the time they were there everybody had already gathered.

"What happened?" Marinette asked Rose.

"Oh well I was going into our room to ask for Mylene's opinion on my new dress when I didn't see her I searched everywhere and I didn't see her then Aurora discovered her things weren't there anymore." Rose concluded looking really worried.

Marinette frowned in concentration.

"Where could she have gone?" She yelped at the sudden sound of Adrien's voice she heard forgotten he was here.

"I don't know I wonder if she was..."

She was interrupted by one of the guards who had rushed into the scene .

"Ivan he's gone" he said.

And that was when all the pieces came together.

"Mylene must have ran away with Ivan " Marinette said.

"Why?" Adrien asked

"Maybe because they love each other and couldn't bear to be apart" Alya chipped in.

"So they ran away together" Rose said.

"But why did they have to run away, all Mylene could have just done something to sabotage her place in the challenge" Marinette reasoned.

"She's a coward even that idoit boyfriend of hers" Chloe put except Adrien glared at her.

"So... What now?" Aurora asked.

"I tell the king" the head maid said.

Everybody dispersed to their various places.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marinette walked to the girls chambers because Rose called her to help sort out her perfumes.

She got to the room and met Rose alone.

"Thank goodness I just can't stand Chloe" she thought.

"Oh Mari thank you so much for coming"

"No problem"

They both sat down surrounded by different perfumes .

"Wow what does this do?" Marinette asked picking up a black bottle.

"Oh this one my mother gave me you spray it when you're mourning someone"

Minutes passed byvas Rose explained to Marinette.

"How about this one ?" Marinette asked spotting a light purple bottle.

Rose tensed then grabbed it from Marinette's hands.

"Don't touch that!" She screamed

Marinette stared at her in shock never had she ever seen the sweet Rose act like that.

"Umm sorry it's just too special you see it's a love fragrance" Rose explained.

"Is it magic like a love potion?"

"Goodness fragrance no it's just a love fragrance I cherish it most because love conquers all, only true love" Rose finished looking at Marinette.

"Oh sorry Rose I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry"Marinette said getting up.

" it's okay I shouldn't have snapped at you , bye"she apologized.

Marinette smiled before leaving thinking all about everything Rose had told her.

True love conquers all.

88888888888888888888888888888Adrien was in his room when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in"

Rose stepped in.

"Hello my Prince I came to talk to you"

"Oh about what?" Adrien asked smiling.

"You see my prince I love you so much but you don't seem to love me do you?" She asked

Adrien rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Umm Rose you're a great girl but..."

"Shush Adrien and breathe"

Adrien sniffed the air and he perceived something intoxicating.

"W-what's that smell?" He asked

"It's the smell of love my love"

She watched as his green eyes turned to a light purple.

"Adrien how do you feel about me?"

"Rose...I...love you"

"I love you to Adrien"

Dun dun dun cliffhanger find out what happens next. See you next time...okay I'm just kidding let us continue.

To say the king was angry was an understatement , he was furious.

"What do you mean you want to cancel the contest Adrien ,you haven't even chosen your bride yet"

"Of course i have father, I've decided i want to be with Rose"

"Arrant nonsense" Gabriel banged his palms on his desk.

"But father..." Adrien tried

"You will do no such thing now leave my presence" Adrien marched out of his father's chanbers .

He bumped into Marinette on his way out.

"Sorry Marinette "

Marinette didn't reply, the moment she saw Adrien she knew something was wrong.

"Prince Adrien are you okay?" Marinette asked

"No I'm not, my father says I can't marry Rose and I love her" Marinette felt her heart shatter into different pieces at his words.

"What?" She managed to ask.

"I said I love..."

"Don't say it again I heard you the first time" Marinette frowned in thought. Just like that it was so sudden. She looked into Sdrien's eyes and that's when she noticed his eyes were a light purple and that was when she remembered the bottle, Rose she put Adrien under a love spell , that perfume must have been a love potion.

She ran away leaving Adrien looking confused, she found Alya and the head maid somewhere in the palace and told them what was going on.

"No way I have to tell the king" the head maid announced.

"Meanwhile what are we going to do?" Alya asked Marinette.

"I think I have a plan" she said leaving Alya rather confused.

By the time Marinette had finished thinking out her plan every one in the palace already knew about the whole love spell. But where was Rose? Everyone asked amongst themselves.

Marinette found Adrien sneaking of the palace

"Prince Adrien where are you going!" She whispered fiercely.

"I'm running away with my one and only love Rose she's waiting for me at the bridge don't tell anyone Marinette, I trust you." Marinette smiled sadly.

If she truly loved Adrien it was just enough to work. Adrien might not have loved her but she loved him. Her mind flashed to what Rose said true love conquers all.

"Hey Adrien can I talk to you before you go" he nodded and they went into one of the supply closets.

"My Prince you are a great person and I've always loved you infact I love you but I know you can never love me back" she sighed as tears rolled down her eyes.

"I love you Adrien" and we that she kissed him gently on the lips.

She watched as his green eyes returned.

"Marinette what are we doing here?" He asked obviously confused.

"You don't remember what just happened now?"

"No I don't"

"We were just playing a game let's go"

The two left the closet, when the king heard Adrien was back to normal he ordered the guards to go get Rose from the bridge. They arrested and she was evicted,. News about mylene's disappearance went round but no one had seen her or Ivan. So she was evicted too.

Adrien was told what had happened but the question on everyone's mind was who broke the spell.

"Girl why are you smiling like an idiot?" Alya asked Marinette.

"Oh nothing Alya this just happens to became wonderful day"

"Girl you are crazy" Alya said at which they laughed crazily.

Done and I hope you liked it , please kindly review and tell me what you thought. Bye and see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

THE DAMSELS.

well I am sorry I haven't been updating for a while , I'm back now and I promise to update as fast as I can. Also want to thank my readers who have patiently waited for me, I am so sorry. On with the story.

Chapter six

Marinette reluctantly entered Adrien's room, she had been assigned to clean though if it were to be other maids they would have jumped for joy but for her it was different, ever since the kiss incident she had been avoiding Adrien like a plague so she wasn't exactly happy when the head maid assigned her to clean Adrien's room.

She looked around, great he wasn't in his room she could do her stuff and get out neatly without any unnecessary embarrassment, she began dusting some furniture when she heard the bathroom door open, and it was Adrien with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Oh s-sorry prince A-Adrien I-I didn't know you were in your bathroom" she apologized blushing a dark shade of red.

Adrien smiled politely at her,

"It's okay you probably didn't know, no need to apologize" he grabbed his clothes and went inside his bathroom to get dressed. Marinette was walking over to his bed to dress it when she tripped landing into hard but soft (A/N does that make sense ). She looked up to see Adrien right at her. For minutes they just stood there looking at each other.

Adrien couldn't process what was happening or what had happened. He saw her about to fall and he rushed to save her and now he couldn't help but stare into those beautiful bluebell eyes he never seemed to notice before, he mind drifted back to the discussion he and Nino had the other day.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888(flash back)

"Dude are you sure you want to do this, you'll only end hurting yourself and the girl who ends up winning that contest" Nino said looking at his friend. Adrien sighed heavily

"Honestly Nino I don't know what to do, I don't want to continue this but I have please my father "

"Dude your father isn't more important than your happiness just do what you think is right"

"Sure thanks "

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888(end of flash back).

Adrien is about to say something when there is a sharp knock on the door, he turned immediately towards the door letting go of Marinette slowly.

"Sorry Marinette" he said blushing a little.

"No problem" he opened the door to find Alya waiting.

"Alya!" Marinette said in surprise

"Yeah girl I came to get you the head maid wants us" Marinette meekly nodded saying her goodbye to Adrien she bolted.

"Marinette what happened In prince Adrien's room " Alya said wiggling her eyebrows. Marinette face became like a tomato in a matter of seconds.

"Umm nothing bye" he said running off. Alya shook her head "sometimes that girl amazes me "she thought out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel raises to see his son peeking in from outside, "Adrien what can I do for you?" Adrien smiled closing the door behind him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later in the day it is announced that the challenge would be postponed. Chloe was filing her nails when she saw Marinette pass.

She snickered loudly enough for Marinette to hear. "Marinette you better get a better sense in fashion."

"And you Chloe better get a better taste in personalities" Marinette retorted glaring at the blonde witch in front of her.

"It won't matter anyway since I'm going to be queen and you are going to be under me maid" she said, Marinette was about to reply when Alya ran to her holding her by the shoulder.

"Marinette bad news girl just came , prince Adrien just had an accident returning from another kingdom and is in the hospital" Marinette stood speech less until she heard a loud thump , Chloe had just fainted.

BAM! did you like it ? I sure hope you did please tell me what you thought in a review I promise to update more. Thank you for reading and God bless.


	7. Chapter 7

THE DAMSELS.

Soooooooooooooooooooory , I am so sorry I couldn't update I promise I will try to update more often.

CHAPTER SEVEN.

Marinette sat in her room crying out her eyes while Alya gently patted her on the back.

"I just can't believe he had an accident Alya, what do you think could have happened?" Marinette asked tearfully, Alya sighed sadly she too was trying to figure out what had gone wrong, the girls were sitting on their bed when Nino came in with a sad face, Marinette immediately jumped up to meet him.

"So how is he?" Marinette asked, Nino shook his head

"I'm afraid he has temporary amnesia" Marinette began to cry the more on hearing the sad news that meant won't remember anything until he magically got his memory back. Niño excused himself to go see the king.

After the king was told, he made an announcement that the contest would be postponed until further notice and he advised the remaining girls to go home.

"WHAT?! I can't go home I need to be here for prince Adrien" Chloe wailed but she was ignored and told to go home, immediately after the announcement Marinette decided to go see Adrien at the hospital.

When she got to his room, she started crying the more, he was covered in bandages and looked lifeless so she was really shocked when Adrien asked her why she is crying. She smiled at him kindly

"Don't worry, I'm okay" for a moment Adrien paused staring intentently at Marinette, which made her blush

"Umm who exactly are my and who are you?" He asked blushing a little

"You really don't remember anything?" she asked trying to hold back tears.

"Well yes"

"okay you are Adrien Agreste a prince and son of king Gabriel Agreste and I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng a maid who works at the palace, I'm not really that important" she finished on a sad note

"woah that's a shocker because you look more like a princess than a maid to me, you're really beautiful" He said looking directly at her, Marinette felt like jelly, she couldn't believe that Adrien Agreste just called her beautiful but then again this wasn't the old Adrien, this was the new Adrien the one with amnesia who was just saying that to cheer her up. Nino and Alya immediately came in and Adrien asks Marinette who they are , for some reason Nino smirked which caused Alya to give him a curious look.

"Umm girls could you leave Adrien and I for a while?" the girls nodded and left quietly and Adrien frowned when Marinette leaves the room which went unnoticed by Nino

"so dude how are you doing?" Nino asked facing his friend  
"Good I guess but I still don't know how I got here" Adrien told Nino looking quite confused.

"Dude you really can't remember anything?"

"Yes"

"Uh-oh"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After what seemed like forever, Adrien finally got discharged and was currently in his father's chambers and the king was very angry

"I don' know what you are playing at Adrien but I can assure you it won't work"

"I really don't understand what you are talking about, what on earth did I do?" Adrien asked scratching his head in confusion.

The king began to mutter how his reputation was going to be ruined because of Adrien, he ordered Adrien out and ordered the guards to take Adrien faraway as possible, luckily Marinette found out the plan on time and ran away with Adrien in the middle of the night and hid him in her house located in the middle of the thick forest. She goes back to the palace and informs Nino and Alya and tells them not to tell anyone, they agree. After that Marinette decides to quit working at the palace and start her baking job so she can take care of Adrien better while Alya decides to resign too and pursue her career as a journalist, she also decides to get a job at the kingdom's local news house.

Taking one last glance at Adrien a tear falls down Marinette's eyes. 

So did you like it I hope you did tell me what you thought in a review or private message , oh and also free cupcakes or cookies or ice-cream to those who either reviewed, favorited, or followed my story. Thank you.


End file.
